


Nobody’s Old Lady

by Tarosya



Series: Born to Be Wild [2]
Category: Prison Break, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Murder, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Rating: NC17, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Приквел к фанфику «Born To Be Wild»О том, что привело Таню к Сэм-Кроу в Чарминг из клуба Адское Племя в в Индиан-ХиллсТайм-лайн: SOA - S1E04
Series: Born to Be Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973590
Kudos: 1





	Nobody’s Old Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Я крупно ошиблась, приняв президента клуба Адское Племя Джури Уайта за русского из-за неправильного перевода его имени. Но получилось по-своему интересно.

_I'm sorry for the times that I made you scream  
For the times that I killed your dreams  
For the times that I made your whole world rumble  
For the times that I made you cry  
For the times that I told you lies  
For the times that I watched and let you stumble  
It's too bad, but that's me  
What goes around comes around, you'll see  
That I can carry the burden of pain  
Cause it ain't the first time that a man goes insane  
And when I spread my wings to embrace him for life  
I'm sucking out his love, 'cause I, I'll always be nobody's wife_ (c) 

\- Дайтона, отвлекись! – Стоя у барной стойки, она царапала ее своим длинным накладным ногтем. Ее вид выражал вселенскую скуку. Все присутствующие в баре члены клуба Адского Племени (а других здесь сейчас не было) облизывались на нее. Но это забавляло ее только первые десять минут. - Мне нужна помощь! – Высокая, ставшая еще выше из-за своих десятисантиметровых каблуков, эта мулатка смотрела на меня сверху вниз. – Пойдем на кухню. Нарежешь салат.  
\- Ты что сдурела? – Всю ее скуку как ветром сдуло. – Я – салат? – Она театрально сложила руки на груди. – Ты вообще знаешь, зачем я здесь? Зачем Юрий сегодня позвал свою лучшую девочку? Знаешь, сколько мне платят за ночь?  
\- Я все знаю, Дайтона. Но сейчас клубу нужен салат.  
\- Иди на хер! – Она жестикулировала так, будто играла во второсортной мыльной опере про черное гетто.  
\- Я бы пошла, только место занято. Ты же все время там.  
Подошедший вовремя Юрий помешал Дайтоне ответить мне.  
\- Брейк, девочки! Брейк! – Он обнял меня за плечи. Теперь все видели, что в этом споре Юрий поддерживает меня. Он всегда был на моей стороне. Во всяком случае, на людях. – Так, что за базар?  
\- Юрий, мы с Шерри зашиваемся на кухне. Через пару часов приедут Дети Анархии, и нам нечем будет их угощать. Нужно чтобы кто-нибудь помог хотя бы с салатом.  
Можно было отправить на кухню кандидата, или кого-нибудь из парней, и Юрий улыбнулся моей идее заставить готовить именно эту строптивую мулатку.  
\- Ладно, Дайтона! – Сказал он ей. – Будем считать, что ты достаточно повыпендревалась. А теперь марш на кухню резать салат.  
Мулатка глубоко вздохнула, демонстрируя покорность судьбе.  
\- Постарайся не нарезать в салат своих крашеных ногтей! – Крикнула я ей вслед. Стук ее каблуков о деревянный пол отдавался гулким эхом по всему бару.  
\- Маленькая, зря ты затеяла всю эту канитель с готовкой. – Теперь, когда Дайтона отошла, а парни занимались каждый своим, Юрий мог сказать, что действительно думал. – Можно было заказать кейтринг из любого ресторана.  
\- В ресторане любой дурак может заказать. Сегодня особый день, Юрий! ДА будет приятно, что мы стараемся их принять по высшему разряду. И, кроме того, сесть за стол вместе – это добрая примета.  
\- Сесть за стол? И правда, маленькая, пойдем сядем.  
Прихрамывая, Юрий отошел к столу.  
\- Опять колено? – Спросила я, садясь напротив него.  
Юрий кивнул. Старая травма не давала о себе забыть. Особенно в сырые туманные дни. Юрий страдал от болей в колене с тех пор, как я его знала. Он страдал от них и задолго до нашей встречи. Без обезболивающих не мог протянуть и нескольких часов. Каждую неделю мы ездили в больницу, где ему кололи стероиды. Несмотря на побочные эффекты, Юрий продолжал делать инъекции. Ибо непреложный закон клуба гласил: ты президент до тех пор, пока можешь управлять байком. Без стероидов и обезболивающего Юрий не смог бы. Ему уже давно предлагали операцию, но он отказывался, потому что в этом случае должен был бы оставить пост президента, хотя бы на время. А Юрий не мог этого сделать. Однажды, после бутылки русской водки, которую Юрий выпил сам (я водку не пила), он сказал мне заплетающимся языком, что если б я была мужчиной, он оставил бы клуб мне. Я отшутилась тем, что так и не научилась ездить на байке. Но на самом деле мне стало страшно от того, что среди людей Юрия нет человека, которому он мог бы оставить дело своей жизни. Единственное, что в его жизни осталось.  
Юрий молча теребил пальцами седые усы. Это означало, что он нервничает.  
\- Эй! Ты все правильно делаешь! - Я поймала его руку своими ладонями. Юрий выпустил свой ус, позволяя мне убрать его руку от лица. - Лучше объединиться с Детьми Анархии, чем, если Адское Племя поглотят Майаны.  
\- У меня не осталось выбора. Майаны наседают, чтоб им выплатили процент с цыпочек за пределами Невады. Совсем прижали. Если я не выплачу им процент, они вывернут наш бизнес наизнанку. А если выплачу, это будет неуважение к Детям…  
\- У ДА есть поддержка в Неваде. Это гарантия защиты нашего бизнеса.  
\- Поэтому я и обратился к ним за помощью. Не знал, как поступить с Майанами. У ДА тоже проблема. Полный гараж Калашей. Нужно место для хранения и сборки. – Юрий замолчал. – Я мог бы похранить их Калаши в обмен на некоторую поддержку. Но Клею нужно большее представительство. Постоянное присутствие.  
\- Слияние - то хорошее развитие для обоих клубов.  
\- Я и сам это понимаю, Таня. Просто я уже не молод, и не знаю, сколько моих парней останется со мной.  
\- У нас тут все отличные ребята, Юрий. Не сомневайся в их верности.  
\- Они верны клубу, который может перестать быть их клубом.  
\- Все будет путем, Юрий!  
Он кивнул, и снова принялся теребить усы.

\- Джексон Теллер! – Юрий, стараясь не хромать, сделал несколько шагов к двери, в которую вошли двое Детей Анархии в кожаных вестах.  
\- Дядя Юрий! – Юрий и Джекс обнялись. – Ты помнишь Бобби?  
\- Конечно! Бобби Элвис! Как поживаешь, брат? – Теперь Юрий обнимался с лохматым толстяком. – Чувствуйте себя как дома! Парни, в доме гости - короли Эм-Си Дети Анархии! – Прокричал Юрий, обращаясь ко всем. Игла, Лорко, Билли, Дон повскакивали с мест, приветствуя гостей, пожимая руки и обнимая.  
Юрий подвел гостей к стойке. Я уже наливала им пиво.  
\- Привет, Джекс! – Я протянула ему руку через стойку.  
\- Привет, сестренка! Ты знакома с Бобби? – Но Бобби не смотрел в мою сторону. Он увидел Дайтону.  
\- Я готов влюбиться в эту Черную пантеру! – Проговорил он, не обращаясь ни к кому, и ко всем сразу.  
\- Дайтона, подойди! – Сказал Юрий, перехватив взгляд гостя. – Поздоровайся с Бобби!  
Мулатка сделала несколько шагов, демонстративно покачивая бедрами, обтянутыми ярко-красными шортиками.  
\- Как Харлей-Дэвидсон с объемом тысячу триста. – Выдохнул Бобби.  
\- Так и есть! – Юрий хитро улыбнулся. – Тысяча триста. За ночь.  
Бобби растерянно захлопал глазами. Дайтона была самой дорогой из девочек Юрия.  
\- Это пир, брат! Ты у меня в гостях!  
По лицу Юрия я видела, что ему доставляет удовольствие этот широкий жест. Сегодня последний день его президентства. Завтра клуба Дьявольского Племени больше не будет. А Юрий станет главой одного из чаптеров Детей Анархии. Но сегодня он все еще хозяин, и принимает гостей на широкую ногу.  
\- Показывай, куда идти, Дайтона? – Бобби обнял мулатку за талию, поднял, оторвав от пола. Ее длинных ног хватило, чтобы обхватить Бобби за толстый живот.  
\- Где все остальные? – Спросил Юрий Джекса, устроившись за стойкой.  
\- Едут сюда. – Джекс отпил пива. – Мы с Бобби выехали первыми. И правильно сделали. Нарвались на Майанов.  
\- Как же они, суки, задрали, мать их ети…  
За спиной Джекса невнятно маячила какая-то блондинка, испуганно озираясь по сторонам. Смазливая. Губа разбита. Мне не хотелось думать, что это Джекс.  
\- Эй, Джекс! Это твоя бывшая? – Спросила я. Юрий упоминал, что Теллер расстался с женой.  
\- Нет! – Джекс подмигнул. – Подобрал ее на бордюре.  
Герой-любовник роуд муви, блин!  
\- Самочка заметила фары? – Юрий усмехнулся вслух.  
\- Эй, Шерри! – Она просто курила в стороне одна. Готовить мы уже закончили. Накрывать столы было рано. – Эта девочка с Джексом. Покажи тут ей все.  
\- Меня зовут Сьюзи. – Проговорила блондинка.  
Юрию нужно было перетереть с Теллером. А эта Сьюзи только мешала. Сама я не хотела уходить из-за стойки. Мне нужно было слышать этот разговор.  
\- Пойдем, дорогуша! – Шерри все поняла. Блондинка бросила еще один испуганный взгляд на Джекса, и пошла за ней.  
\- Есть стрип-клуб в конце Девяносто пятой улицы. – Говорил тем временем Юрий Теллеру. - Там огромный подвал. Закрытый. Подойдет для ваших Калашей?  
\- Звучит превосходно.  
\- Но первое, о чем я хочу поговорить с Клеем, это как мы поступим с Майанами…

\- Следующий удар молотка станет последним для Дьявольского Племени. – Клей, президент Детей Анархии, помахал в воздухе деревянным молоточком. - История отношений между нашими клубами: Юрий и покойный Джон Теллер служили в одном взводе во Вьетнаме. Брат Иглы - член ДА в чаптере Фресно. – Игла кивнул. – Мы друг друга глубоко уважаем. – Продолжал Клей. – Теперь пора стать братьями. – Он сделал паузу. - Я знаю, некоторые из вас готовы повесить Жнеца на спину. Некоторые боятся этого. Этот выбор придется сделать каждому. – Клей кивнул Джексу, стоящему до сих пор в стороне. Тот положил на стол кожаный вест с нашивкой жнеца смерти – символа ДА. – С этого момента мы – одна семья. – На нижнем рокере цветов было написано «Невада». – Индиан Хиллс - Невадский чаптер Детей Анархии. Поздравляю! – Клей передал молоток Юрию. – Я лично надеюсь, что каждый из вас наденет эту нашивку. Я знаю, вам нужно об этом много поговорить. Оставляю вас наедине.  
\- Нас ждут большие перемены. – Шерри стояла со мной за барной стойкой. Подруги Джекса поблизости не было.  
\- Перемены это не всегда плохо. – Мне было стыдно перед Шерри, что я не рассказала ей о слиянии. Этот клуб был дня нее домом и семьей гораздо дольше, чем для меня. Она имела право знать. Но так решил Юрий. До этого дня даже не все парни знали. Речь Клея для некоторых стала сюрпризом. – Возможно, один из этих парней поймет, какой замечательной подругой ты можешь быть. – Я знала, что Шерри мечтает именно об этом – стать старухой члена клуба. Она была клубной мамочкой уже три года. Но до сих пор никто из братьев не решил, что не хочет делить ее с остальными. Возможно, судьба Шерри ждет ее с одним из Детей Анархии. Я искренне желала ей этого.  
Проголосовали почти единогласно. Только трое из восемнадцати были против слияния. Один из них, Сеф, снял куртку, и протянул ее Юрию. Юрий жестом показал ему, что тот может оставить куртку. Нашивки Адского Племени больше ничего не значили. Но для Сефа, как и для других, это была неотъемлемая часть жизни, с которой они не были готовы расстаться. Сеф кивнул Юрию, и, держа снятую куртку в руках, вышел из клуба. За ним, ни с кем не прощаясь, вышли двое других. Юрий смотрел им вслед, и видела горькую тоску в его глазах. Мне было больно и за него, и за них. Мы все сегодня что-то потеряли. Хотелось лишь надеяться, что мы найдем что-то взамен.  
Юрий надел оставленный Джексом кожаный вест со жнецом, прямо поверх своей куртки. Снял со стены эмблему Дьявольского Племени: рогатая голова Сатаны в сполохах пламени. И написал краской из баллончика огромные буквы «ДА». А затем попросил меня позвать Детей.  
\- Мы согласны! – Сказал Юрий вошедшему Клею. Но Дети и сами все поняли. Они загудели, засвистели, стали аплодировать. Потом обнимались с новыми братьями. Они действительно были рады сделать нас частью своей семьи. Вместо ушедших братьев мы обрели новых. Со временем мы узнаем, стоило ли оно того.  
\- Вечеринка в честь объединения! – Скомандовал Юрий.  
\- Пора накрывать! – Решила я.  
Шерри нашла подругу Джекса, и мы принялись выносить приготовленное угощение, расставляли тарелки на барной стойке. Сама Шерри привела из задних комнат приглашенных для вечеринки цыпочек.

\- Мы гнали под 100 миль в час по трассе. Блядский грузовик больше не тянул. – Сообщил всем присутствующим с порога новоприбывший парень в кожанке с цветами ДА. - А мне уж очень хотелось попасть на вечеринку. Цыпочки Юрия – самые лучшие. – Он плотоядно улыбнулся, и стал похожим на кота. Огромного такого шкодного котяру.  
\- Тиг! – Клей отсалютовал ему поднятой вверх бутылкой пива.  
\- Заведите грузовик в гараж. Завтра отвезем Калаши на склад. – Сказал новоприбывшему Юрий.  
\- Юрий, - он повернулся ко мне, - может, мы глянем на один?  
\- Для тебя – все что угодно, маленькая! – Юрий успел уже захмелеть. - Таня любит такие игрушки. – Объявил он всем присутствующим.  
Джекс с Тигом вкатили в бар жестяную бочку на тележке. В таких перевозят горючее. Идеальное прикрытие. Извлекли из бочки сверток в промасленной бумаге, и плюхнули его на биллиардный стол. Теперь придется менять обивку.  
Осторожно взявшись пальцами за края бумаги, я раскрыла сверток. Ствол, дуло, приклад, магазин, пружины, цилиндры. Запах металла и ружейной смазки.  
\- Я соберу?  
\- А ты умеешь? – Я даже не поняла, кто спросил.  
\- Научили в русской школе.  
Все в баре загудели. Кто-то удивленно присвистнул:  
\- Ни хера себе! В школе учат собирать автоматы! Империя зла, мать их…  
На самом деле школьный военрук не так легко согласился на мою просьбу разрешить мне обучаться разбирать и собирать автомат.  
«Лучше иди к своей маме учиться варить борщ!» - Ржал он в ответ.  
Но через неделю, получив от меня порцию борща в стеклянной литровой банке, он все же согласился познакомить меня с Калашниковым.  
\- Собирай! – Кивнул мне Клей, улыбаясь своей лошадиной улыбкой. - Может, сделаем Таню сержантом нового чаптера? – Это уже Юрию.  
Юрий рассмеялся в ответ.  
Я осторожно брала каждую деталь. Крутила в руках, рассматривала, вспоминая, как они соединяются вместе. Я не была уверенна, что помню, как собирать АК. Но оказалось, что руки помнят.  
\- Опи, скажи, эта девушка – дочка Юрия?  
Я на секунду подняла глаза. Высокий, большой, бритый. Притягивает взгляд. Мимо такого не пройдешь, не обратив внимания. Я закусила губу, пряча улыбку. Этот парень приехал с ДА. Но у него не было цветов. Он даже без веста, в бушлате хаки на манер военного.  
\- Не-е-ет! – Ответил Опи. Его я тоже видела впервые. Сын старика Пини, одного из основателей ДА. Джекс говорил, что недавно он вышел на свободу после пятилетней отсидки. – Я знал дочку Юрия. Это не она. Ее больше нет. – Опи знает Юрия с детства, так же, как и Джекс. - Думаю, Таня старуха Юрия. – Продолжал Опи свою мысль.  
Так-с. Куда же идет эта пружинка?  
\- Таня не старуха Юрия. – Это был голос Джекса.  
Я старалась не улыбаться. Сосредоточенно собирала автомат.  
\- А кто же тогда? – Я не видела, кто спросил. Опи или тот высокий парень. Но я не дала Джексу ответить, выкрикнув «Готово», и подняв автомат на вытянутых руках над головой под рукоплескание и свист парней.

\- Мой кузен служит в Ираке. Он потерял пару приятелей. – Шерри сидела за столиком с одним из ДА. Светленький, симпатичный. Не бреется, наверно, чтобы выглядеть старше. Вест без цветов. Только нашивка «Кандидат». Увидев меня с тяжелым подносом жареных куриных крылышек, Шерри хотела было встать помочь. Но я кивнула ей, что, мол, не нужно. Пусть пообщается с этим парнем, раз они нашли общий язык.  
Я поставила блюдо на стойку. Но крылышки были мало кому интересны. Все были заняты выпивкой и девочками. Джекс тискал найденную на бордюре Сьюзан на кожаном диване в углу. Бобби разложил Дайтону на биллиардном столе, и пил текилу из ее пупка. Юрий и Клей о чем-то тихо говорили, потягивали пиво и курили сигары. Мы сигар не держали. Наверно Клей привез.  
\- Брюнетка – она чья-то подруга? – Клей указал на Шерри. Она уже танцевала с кандидатом ДА.  
\- Шерри – мамочка. – Ответил Юрий. – Хорошая девочка.  
\- Насколько хорошая?  
\- Все мое – твое, брат.  
\- Присмотри за моей сигарой!  
Клей встал, и направился к танцующей паре.  
\- Могу я прервать вас?  
\- Да. Конечно. – Кандидат смущенно отошел в сторону.  
\- Привет, крошка! – Клей обнял Шерри за талию.  
\- Привет. – Шерри смотрела не на Клея, а на Юрия. Тот кивнул ей. И она обняла Клея за шею.  
Они танцевали несколько минут. Потом, Клей, взяв Шерри за руку, сказал:  
\- Иди к папочке! – И повел ее к задним комнатам.  
\- Можешь представить, от этой у меня реально встает. – Сказал он продолжавшему стоять посреди зала кандидату. У парнишки был такой вид, будто ему со всей дури заехали под дых. Шерри обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Но кандидат тут же отвернулся.  
Господи, ну зачем? Неужели Клею мало всех тех девочек, которых мы сегодня пригласили? И даже если он захотел именно Шерри, зачем обижать парня.  
\- Юрий, почему? – Это был глупый вопрос. Юрий не смог бы отказать Клею. Таков закон клубного гостеприимства. И дело было не только в слиянии. Не только в том, что теперь Юрий под Клеем.  
\- Так надо. – Ответил Юрий. – Парень оскорбил Клея. Сказал, что у него стоит на его жену. Нельзя так говорить о старухе брата. Тем более президента.  
Что ж, это хоть сколько-нибудь все объясняло. Но все равно мне было противно.  
\- Потанцуешь со мной? – Я легонько тронула кандидата за плечо.  
В ответ он опасливо покосился на Юрия, опасаясь снова влипнуть в какую-нибудь хрень.  
\- Все в порядке. – Я перехватила его взгляд. – Это можно.  
Его звали Кип. Но все называли его Пол-Мошонки, потому что у него было только одно яйцо. Осколочное ранение в Ираке. Говоря это, Кип покраснел. Мы болтали о разной ерунде, и через несколько минут он улыбался. Я надеялась, что Кип найдет себе милашку для поднятия настроения. Но, поблагодарив меня за танец, он отошел в угол, где, кажется, и просидел с пивом весь остаток вечера.

Бобби без микрофона во весь голос орал «Whiskey in the Jar»:  
_Musha rain dum-a-do-dum-a-da, yeah-yeah  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There’s whiskey in the jar-r-r…_  
Получалось очень забавное пение. Бобби был мертвецки пьян. Парень со шрамами на лице, и странным акцентом, кажется, его называли Чибс, пытался танцевать джигу на заплетающихся ногах. Кто-то из парней давно покинул общее веселье, утащив какую-нибудь цыпочку в задние комнаты. Кто-то продолжал пить. Кого-то уже срубило на диване, или прямо за баром.  
Юрий, сидя в торце барной стойки, громко пел, пытаясь попадать в такт с «Whiskey …» Бобби. Но совсем другую песню:  
_Эх, яблочко, да ты моченое,  
Едет батька Махно, знамя черное!_  
Бобби лишь сильнее голосил в ответ, полагая, что Юрий поет перевод «Whiskey …» на русский.  
_Эх, яблочко да на тарелочке,  
Кому водку пить, а кому девочек!_  
Проникшись безжалостным и беспощадным весельем, Юрий вскочил с места, и принялся плясать вприсядку посреди зала. Сначала ему рукоплескал Чибс, потом к нему присоединились остальные, и даже толстый Бобби.  
_Эх, девочка, да губки спелые,  
Приходи на сеновал, коли смелая._  
Юрий нашел меня взглядом. Подмигнул. Заулыбался. Сделал широкий жест рукой, приглашая присоединиться к его пляске.  
_Эх, яблочко, куда ты котишься  
Попадешь ко мне в рот, не воротишься._  
В другой раз я бы присоединилась к этим бесшабашным пляскам. Но сейчас я смотрела на танцующего Юрия, и внутри противно саднило. Как при виде крови, или тяжелой болезни. Его колено. Блядь! Колено. Завтра он не сможет ходить! Придется ехать в больницу на внеплановый укол, если он вообще поможет! Что же ты делаешь, Юрий?!  
_Эх, яблочко, бочок попорченный  
Еду с фронта я домой, раскуроченный._

Под мостом было прохладно и сыро. Сюда вела узкая тропинка между кустами и камнями от разлома в дорожном ограждении. Я нашла это место случайно, заметив с трассы небольшой белый крест. Много лет назад один из Адского Племени разбился на этом участке шоссе.  
В такое утро, как сегодня невозможно было оставаться в клубхаусе. Бесчувственные тела валялись в немыслимых позах, где кого срубило: на диванах и креслах, за стойкой, на биллиардном столе, и на полу. Парни со спущенными штанами, девки полуголые. По всем поверхностям лужи разлитой выпивки, остатки еды и мусор. В спертом воздухе запах перегара, рвоты и спермы. Я ушла, не дождавшись, когда проснется Юрий, чтобы хотя бы узнать, как его колено. Вернусь, когда клубхаус приведут с порядок.  
Невадское солнце даже утром изрядно припекало. Я вспотела, пока шла. Сорок минут пешком по открытой трассе. Жутко хотелось пить. Я достала из рюкзака припасенную бутылку с водой. Сделала несколько больших глотков.  
С собой я принесла одеяло, и бросила его на стоящий под мостом диван. Я не знала, откуда он здесь взялся. Может, какой-нибудь бездомный притащил. Диван пах сыростью, но это была ерунда.  
Устроившись на старом диване, я достала из рюкзака ноутбук. Может, я почитаю одну из скаченных книг на русском. Или набросаю пару писем друзьям. Или просто запишу то, о чем думала в последний, такой насыщенный событиями день.  
Путающиеся мысли не давали сосредоточиться на чтении. Я тупо смотрела в экран ноутбука, и размышляла о том, какой станет теперь наша жизнь. Что значит, стать Детьми Анархии и перестать быть Адским Племенем? Станем ли мы торговать оружием? Придут ли в клуб, теперь уже чаптер, новые люди? Изменится ли уклад нашей обычной жизни? Сомнения и страхи. Неуверенность в завтрашнем дне. Плохие чувства.  
Большая темная тень закрыла солнечный свет. Слишком внезапно, чтобы не испугаться.  
\- Ой, мама! – Сердце стучало где-то в горле.  
\- Тихо-тихо! Это всего лишь я!  
\- Твою бога душу мать! Джексон Теллер! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось! – Занятая своими мыслями, я не заметила, как он подошел. Джекс рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Это я должна тебя спрашивать. Это мое место.  
Джекс снова рассмеялся:  
\- Не любишь утро после вечеринки?  
Он все правильно угадал. Я кивнула в ответ.  
\- Я тебе что-то покажу. – Джекс протянул мне руку. Я отложила ноутбук на диван, и, взявшись за руку Джекса, поднялась на ноги.  
Джекс прошел вглубь под мост, осматривая стены. Найдя, что искал, он подобрал с земли обрывок газеты, и оттер со стены прилипшую пыль и грязь. А затем прочел вслух написанное красной краской:  
\- Анархизм символизирует освобождение человеческого разума от господства религии. Освобождение человеческого тела от власти имущества. Освобождение от оков и ограничений правительства. Анархизм выступает за общественный порядок, основанный на свободном объединении людей.  
Я уже видела эту надпись раньше, и она запала мне в душу. Было бы здорово, если б мир и вправду был таким. Без границ, без государств, без правительства, без религии. Я сказала это вслух.  
\- Большинство людей только думают, что хотят свободы. На самом деле они стремятся к жесткому социальному порядку, к законам материализма. Только по-настоящему свободный человек хочет, чтобы свобода была комфортной. – Джекс наблюдал, как я внимательно вглядываюсь в его лицо, слушая его. – Это не я придумал. Мой отец.  
\- Юрий всегда хорошо говорит о Джоне.  
Джекс помолчал минуту, затем произнес.  
\- У Юрия должен быть запасной вариант, когда чертовы Майаны появятся. – Он щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету.  
\- Ты это о чем?  
Как только станет известно об объединении Адского Племени с Детьми Анархии, Майаны постучатся в нашу дверь. Они давно прессовали клуб Юрия, наезжали безосновательно, как с этой непонятной заявой насчет процентов с цыпочек. На самом деле, им не нужны были проценты. Майаны хотели поглотить Племя. Объединяясь с Детьми, мы рассчитывали на то, что чаптер в Вегасе нас прикроет. Но слова «запасной вариант» мне не понравились.  
\- Я не могу оставить ваших парней без поддержки. – Он затянулся. – Сэм Кроу должны быть с Юрием, когда дерьмо поползет.  
Со слов Джекса выходило, что он планирует сейчас разрулить ситуацию с Майанами, пока Сэм Кроу были в Индиан-Хиллс. Но я не была уверена, что это хорошая идея. Оставался шанс, что Майаны к нам не сунутся, зная, что теперь мы с Детьми.  
\- Джекс… - Я покачала головой. – Что бы ты ни задумал, мне это не нравится.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? – Спросил он, снова затянувшись. – Поехали! – Не дожидаясь моего ответа, скомандовал Джекс, и отбросил сигарету в пыль. Я принялась запихивать ноутбук и одеяло обратно в свой рюкзак.  
Свой байк Джекс оставил у разлома в дорожном ограждении. Я едва успела залезть за заднее сидение, как Джекс завел мотор.  
\- Я подвезу тебя к клубхаусу, а сам поеду кое с чем разобраться. – Проговорил он, повернувшись ко мне. - Вернусь не один. Скажешь Юрию и остальным, чтоб готовили оружие. – Я не успела ничего ответить. Джекс рванул байк с места, набирая скорость.

\- Майаны на хвосте у Джекса! – Выкрикнула я, влетая в клубхаус.  
Почти все уже проснулись. Юрий, Клей, Бобби, Тиг и Игла пили пиво, борясь с похмельем. Шерри и Сьюзи собирали бутылки и мусор.  
\- Дерьмо! – Выругался Клей.  
\- Где Майаны? – Все всполошились, забегали, завозились.  
Это было странно, но меня никто не спросил, откуда я знаю про Майанов и Джекса.  
\- Джус, избавься от грузовика! – Скомандовал Клей латиноамериканцу с ирокезом и татуировкой на лысом черепе. Тот сразу побежал к выходу.  
\- Оружие за стойкой! – Юрий зашел за бар, и открыл тайник.  
Шерри и подруга Джекса стояли посреди всего этого бедлама, застыв с пустыми бутылками в руках.  
\- Вам двоим лучше убраться отсюда! – Сказал Кип. До сих пор он избегал взглядов Шерри.  
\- Что происходит? – Сьюзи была напугана.  
\- Пошли отсюда! – Шерри взяла ее за руку, и потащила за собой.  
\- Всех девочек в подвал! – Крикнула я Шерри. Там они будут в безопасности.  
\- Пошли-пошли! – Она тянула за собой Сьюзен, и звала остальных цыпочек следовать за ней.  
Я освобождала барную стойку, сгребая все на пол. Юрий тут же выкладывал на освободившуюся поверхность ружья и пистолеты из тайника. Клей выдавал парням оружие и обоймы с патронами.  
\- Что мне делать? – Шерри вернулась.  
\- Все девочки внизу?  
Шерри кивнула.  
\- Открывайте гараж! Загоняйте байки! – Юрий кивнул мне. – У всех есть пушки?  
Лязг и щелчки затворов, наполнившие комнату, были Юрию ответом. Воздух трещал от возбуждения и адреналина.  
Площадка перед клубхаусом быстро пустела. Парни закатывали байки внутрь гаража. Машины не должны стать мишенями для пуль Майанов. Первая бестолковая суета сошла на нет. Теперь все действовали слаженно, готовясь дать бой незваным гостям. Подобное было ни для кого не впервой.  
Из-за поворота на бешеной скорости выехал байк Джекса. Майаны отставали от него всего на несколько метров. Их было восемь или десять.  
Мы с Юрием настежь открыли обе створки двери, и Джекс прямо по ступенькам влетел в клубхаус на байке. Гравий, рассыпанный на площадке перед входом, веером летел из-под колес.  
Майаны открыли стрельбу через несколько минут. Пули пробивали насквозь деревянную дверь клубхауза, которую мы с Юрием едва успели закрыть.  
Джекс упал на пол, и отполз за стойку. Там, скрываясь от пуль, сидели Клей, Тиг, Пол-Мошонки, Опи и тот парень в военном бушлате, которого я даже не знала, как зовут.  
Я сидела на полу, прислонившись в стене, справа от двери. Каменную стену пулям не пробить. Но это не успокаивало. Под ложечкой сосало от страха. Шумело в ушах от выстрелов. Голова шла кругом. Перед глазами плыло, и мне не удавалось сфокусировать взгляд. Я сжимала в дрожащих пальцах Глок. Если мне придется сегодня стрелять, я просто не увижу цель. Юрий сидел, опершись о стену, так же, как и я с противоположной стороны двери. Остальные засели снаружи за гаражами, ожидая команды Клея открыть стрельбу по Майанам с тыла.  
\- Вперед! Вперед! – Крикнул Клей в трубку мобильника.  
Шум выстрелов стал громче. Теперь стреляли и из ружей. Это наши парни на улице открыли огонь по врагам. Отстреливаясь теперь от них, Майаны перестали стрелять по клубхайсу.  
Низко пригнувшись к полу, чтоб лишний раз не рисковать и не схлопотать пулю, Клей и остальные бросились перебежками к дверям. Выскочив из клубхауса, они сходу принялись стрелять по Майанам. Поднявшись на ноги, и прячась за дверями, я наблюдала за происходящим.  
Я видела, как Бобби, Чибс, Джус, приехавшие вчера, и Игла, Лорки, Билли, сегодня уже их братья, бок о бок стреляли по Майанам, наступая. Один их незваных гостей, вскрикнув, упал с байка.  
От адреналина меня потряхивало. Покалывало кончики пальцев, держащих пистолет. Я сдерживалась, чтобы не присоединиться к парням, и не начать стрелять вместе с ними.  
Открыть огонь по Майанам с двух точек было хорошей идеей. Они решили отступить, пока не стало поздно. Некоторые заводили байки, и, разворачиваясь, уезжали. Им не стреляли в спину.  
Один из Майанов, без шлема, в зеленой бандане, выпустил автоматную очередь по дверям клубхайса. Никого не задело. Юрий сделал несколько шагов вперед, стреляя по нему. Словно в замедленной съемке, я видела как он споткнулся. Больное колено согнулось, и Юрий потерял равновесие. Его пули врезались в землю у колеса вражеского байка. Еще одна автоматная очередь. Я видела, как пули рвут вест Юрия. Кровь и клочья черной кожи.  
Нет! Нет! Блядь, нет! Кажется, я кричала это вслух. И еще что-то. Я сама себя не слышала.  
Я не видела, чья пуля сняла Майана в зеленой бандане. Не моя. Я судорожно сжимала пальцами Глок, не стреляя. Последнюю очередь Майан дал в воздух, падая.  
Джекс тащил Юрия внутрь. Кровавая дорожка на ступеньках.  
Я бросилась к нему. Но кто-то удерживал меня, тянул назад. Кажется, Опи. Я точно не видела. Я билась в кольце его сильных рук, вырываясь, но тщетно.  
\- Всё…  
Я услышала голос Джекса будто сквозь вату. И это страшное «Всё» лишило меня сил. Я сразу обмякла в руках у Опи, словно тряпичная кукла. Он продолжал держать меня, обнимая. Его нашивки царапали мне лицо. И я не понимала, почему кожа его веста стала влажной. В моем сознании раненной птицей билась одна единственная мысль «Всё»…


End file.
